Stay
by xxandy23xx
Summary: Sara leaves Las Vegas.How will this affect Greg...Yeah i know summary sux but this is my first Fic so be nice and review. I'm sorry but had to end it at 6. ignore the A/N at end of ch.6 Complete
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ok so this is my first story..so tell me what u think.

thanx!!

disclaimer: u know the drill...not mine blah blah blah

* * *

Stay

Sara Sidle saw the hurt expression on Greg's eyes when she told the group she'd be going back to San Francisco.

"So that's why I asked you guys to meet me, I'm going back" Sara turned and left the group with gaping mouths. As she walked down the hall to the parking lot, tears were flowing down her cheek. Finally when she got to the Denali she felt a hand grab her shoulders.

"Sara?" he said slowly "C'mon Sara, please talk to me," Greg continued, turning her to face him. One of the reasons she didn't want to face him her mascara was running, and she didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Why are you going back?" He asked, "Don't you like it here with us?"

When she didn't reply he brought his hand to her cheek and wiped the tears away. "I'm sorry, Greg." She opened the truck door and before driving off she managed to look back at Greg, same hurt expression, but this time his eyes were watery .

'_Why don't you tell Sara how you feel about her you dumb fuck'_ Greg thought to himself as he walked back to the lab. Just before he got to his locker Nick caught up to him, "Hey man, how are you taking this whole Sara moving back thing?" he asked a bit concerned.

Nick Stokes knew about the feelings his good friend Greg had for their co-worker. Trying to lighten the mood, he asked "So, Warrick and I are going out for a couple of drinks… wanna to come?"

No reply.

Finally after closing his locker, Greg turned to him, "Thanks Nick, but I have to go talk to her at least."

"Listen man, you're not going to accomplish anything, and you know that." Nick tried to convince him.

"I know, I know but I have to tell Sara how I feel about her." Greg started to get angry with him self for not talking to her sooner.

"Fine, it's your call, I have to go meet Rick, sure you don't want to come?" Nick said leaving the locker room. "Maybe some other time, have fun." Greg headed out to his truck.

* * *

Some time later, Greg arrived at Sara's apartment building. He didn't exactly know how or what he was going to say. He sat there in his truck thinking; finally getting the courage, he walked up the stairs to her door. Before Greg had even knocked, the door swung open.

"Oh... Um hi, I was just…" was all Greg managed to say. "Hi buddy...what's up with you?" Greg could tell Sara had been drinking for a while now and was buzzed, but yet he couldn't help checking her out. Sara only had a pair of boxer shorts and a tank top on. He followed her into the apartment and sat on the couch.

_'God why does she have to look so damn hot'_ He thought to himself.

"Do you want some thing to drink?" Sara's voice coming from the kitchen brought him back to reality. "I'll have whatever you're having." Greg replied. "Whatever makes you think that I, Sara Sidle has been drinking" she slurred her words a little. He heard the fridge door open and close. Greg looked up when he heard a chair scrape the floor. "Hey, you ok Sar?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good, here" Sara handed Greg a beer and sat next to him. There was an awkward silence, until Greg decided to break it, "This is a nice place," looking around he continued, "real homey."

Sara looked at him like he was an alien. "Why are you here Greg?" She asked.

He couldn't just say '_Sara I love you and I don't want you to go, because I'll probably kill myself if you do.' _That's what he wanted to tell her. He downed his beer getting a little light headed and asked for another one. This bought him some time to come up with something.

Sara came back a tad too soon so he just said, "First tell me why you're leaving me." He looked straight at her.

'_Did Greg just ask me why I'm leaving him? He didn't say why I'm leaving the lab he actually said Him' _She smirked, thought about it and decided that it was the buzz talking.

As Greg realized what he'd said, he felt his face turn red. "I meant the team." He managed to say taking a big gulp from his beer. Sara couldn't help smiling.

"Well if you must know Greggo, there's two reasons why I want to leave so much." She looked at him and gave a weak smile, "As you know I had a huge thing for Grissom, but when I told him, he rejected me. This made my work life fucking miserable because I see him every day. That's one reason" She sighed and continued, "Another reason is Hank." She whispered, but loud enough for Greg to hear.

At the sound of Hank's name he clenched his fist and thought back to what that son of a bitch had done to his Sara.

This so called Hank had made Sara so happy, and all of a sudden he took it all away by cheating on her. Sara was so crushed; she actually did not go to work for two whole days. Something that had not happened since she'd moved to Las Vegas.

She started to cry. He scooted closer to her and embraced her in his arms. With his thumb he wiped away her tears, which were now flowing down her cheeks. When he touched her cheek it sent sparks of arousal all over their bodies. Her head bent down avoiding Greg's eyes; she was ashamed of herself for crying. She had not cried in front of anyone, ever.

With out thinking Sara lifted her chin locking eyes with him. She leaned in and kissed him. It felt so right. Greg began to kiss her back, their tongues clashing together. Greg began to slide his hands all over her body. He shivered as she put a hand up his shirt. "Ticklish are we?" she managed to ask as they separated to catch their breath.

"Actually no, but your hands are a bit cold." He pointed out. Sara smiled at his reply. She kissed him again. Greg felt his pants start to get a little tighter. He put a hand on her shoulder and brought down her straps. She began to unbutton his shirt, "Sara…" his said, kissing her neck. He began going up her jaw line, her cheek and finally her lips.

"Sara, i came here...to tell you...I Love you." he said between kisses.

She stopped mid kiss and looked at him. "Greg I…I can't do this." Her chocolate eyes returning to the floor. "I'm sorry." Sara got up from the couch and pulled her tank top straps back up her shoulder.

"What?" Greg asked frowning. Hurt clearly in his voice. What did he do, did he offend her by telling her his true feelings? He couldn't figure it out.

"I think you should go home Greg." Sara replied. She walked over to the door and opened it. "No!" Greg said, getting angry. "First you start kissing me and all of a sudden you reject me... what's going on?" he demanded

"It's not you" She tried to explain. "I just can't do this right now."

Getting up and buttoning his shirt Greg stormed out of her apartment. He couldnt believe her. She was the one that had started the whole situation and as fast as she started it she stoped it.

Greg was furious. He got into his truck and drove off, he didn't know were, and frankly he didn't care.

From her apartment Sara saaw his truck leave the parking lot. As she began sobing tears started to fill her eyes again.

She knew she had definitely hurt him this time.

* * *

A/N: ok ok so how did i do for my fist chapter? huh... reviews would be nice D 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: wow ok so it kinda too me a while to get this up cuz of school and stuff, but here it is...enjoy

disclaimer: same as last and Margarita Ville is not mine, but i do own Tillie Cane.

* * *

Stay Ch.2

Greg decided to go home after many, many hours of drinking at _Margarita Ville._ He was so drunk that the only reason he left the bar was because the bartender wouldn't give him anymore.

'_What did I do wrong, I thought she felt the same way as me,"_ he thought to himself _'I love Sara'_ he let his mind wonder.

_Knock, knock – _the knock on the window and the woman's voice brought Greg back to reality "Greg" the voice sounded surprised and concerned, "What are you doing here?"

Greg was so deep in thought he didn't know were he had driven to. He looked up and to his surprise he was staring at his ex-girlfriend Tillie Cane. "Tillie, what are you doing here?" He copied her.

"Well I kinda live here Greg," She replied smiling.

"Oh…" He let the words sink in, "Oh, oh gee I'm sorry… I… I didn't… I'm drunk" he tried to explain.

"Gregory Sanders, drinking!" Tillie looked even more surprised. "Since when?" she asked. "The only time I've seen you drunk was when…" her voice faded as she remembered why they had broken up.

_FLASHBACK_

She and Greg had been going out for a year now. One night he had to work a double. She invited some friends over and when the get together was over it was just her and some guy. She didn't even know this guy, but some how they ended up in bed. She didn't mind until Greg walked in early from his shift.

He was so pissed he had disappeared for two days. His co-workers had only found him because they got a call from a bar about a guy that had been there non stop drinking. The bartender said that he kept going on about a Tillie and CSI and a Sara Sidle. So he decided to call CSI. Since then Greg had not talked to Tillie, or drank.

END FLASHBACK

"I'm sorry Greg I shouldn't have said anything," Tillie looked away "So what happened that made you drink?" she asked

"Well if you must know. Remember Sara?" He asked, "Well I went over to her house to tell her my feelings for her, but she rejected me. She's going back to San Francisco" As he said this, he got angry and clenching his fist, punched the glass window of his truck. "Fuck!" Greg yelled looking at his blood run down his knuckles. Tillie was now looking at him with worrying eyes.

"Greg you're scaring me." She told him "C'mon lets go get your hand bandaged before you get an infection." She said smiling and motioning for him to follow her. Greg hesitated but followed Tillie into her house.

Although he was still drunk he thought to himself that being in his ex-girlfriend's house was not such a good idea, but he needed to talk to some one and right now he didn't care who it was. Tillie motioned for him to sit on her couch while she went to retrieve the stuff she needed for his hand.

Greg looked around and saw that everything was just how he remembered, except for some new picture of her and her girlfriends. The thing that caught his attention was the picture of Tillie and him on the New York New York rollercoaster.

"I love that picture," Tillie said as she walked into the living room and saw what he was staring at. "Crap, you scared me" Greg sighed as he leaned back into the couch. "I should get going, I mean its getting late and…" he said. "Let me see your hand first." Tillie cut him off, acting like she hadn't heard him.

Greg winced as she padded the bloody knuckles with oxygen peroxide. "I had fun that day," Tillie said after a while. "Yeah I remember, it was your birthday, no?" Greg asked "Yup, I can't believe you remember." She chuckled.

After Tillie had finished wrapping Greg's hand with gauze and had put a bandage around, they just sat there staring at the walls. "Greg," Tillie started, "Greg we were great together." He looked at her for a moment and nodded, "Yeah, we were Tillie, but…" his voice faded just as hers had, he was thinking about that night.

"Greg, I want you back." She said grabbing his hand. Greg didn't respond just started stoking the back of her hand with his thumb. "Tillie, I'm drunk and I don't think this is a good idea." He started. He didn't get to finish though, Tillie's lips brushed against his and he responded by kissing her back.

He didn't put love into that kiss though. He put hate, hate towards Sara, hate towards his feelings for Sara. Hate for Tillie and her one night stand. Hate towards anything that had fucked with his life. His feelings took over as he got up and took Tillie with him towards the bedroom.

* * *

The next morning Greg woke up with the biggest headache he had gotten in a while, the effects of a hang over, a real bad one. He turned on the bed when he felt a pair of hands on his chest. _'Was the fight with Sara just a dream? Did we end up sleeping together?' _Greg's mind was running wild with these questions, until he turned and saw that those small hands were in fact Tillie's. _'Oh, god what the fuck happened here?' _He slowly got out of her bed and looked for his clothes, witch were all over the room.

He figured he'd take a shower at the lab since he was going to be late if he went home. As he approached the lab Nick caught him at the door. "Hey Greggo!" He smirked "So I'm guessing things went good with you and Sara last night?" he asked. Looking confused Greg asked, "Why would you think that?"

"Well the fact that you're wearing the same clothes you were last night kinda gave you away." He chuckled. "Oh… actually no, do you remember Tillie?" he asked. Nick's face was now covered with a huge grin, "NO WAY! Your ex-girlfriend Tillie!" he yelled witch made most of the people in the lab turn and stare.

Clearing his throat Greg advanced towards the lockers. "Yeah, I don't know how, but I woke up this afternoon and she was next to me…"

Almost laughing Nick added, "You better not let Sara find out or she's never going to forgive you, you know that right?" Greg was now getting frustrated "Why do you think I want to take a shower, I still smell like that bitch," he said smelling his clothes.

"I hate you" she whispered. Greg and Nick both turned and saw Sara standing at the door of the locker room, tears in her eyes. "I can't believe I came here to apologize for last night, and tell you that I loved you too, but now I'm so glad I didn't" She turned and ran towards the exit.

"Sara no, wait!" Greg frantically tried to put his shirt back on and ran after her. He was too late, her car was turning the corner and she was gone.

* * *

A/N: sorry for the almost sex scene.

im just not experienced with those and i didnt know if it was goin to be good.

so maybe later on .

thanx for the reviews


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry it took so long, i as kindda busy. but here it is the next chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing exept Jake.and the story lol

* * *

Defeated, Greg walked back into the lab. He'd messed up this time, _'Why didn't I check if she was there before telling Nick'_ he thought to himself as he walked back into the locker room.

"Hey man, are you going to be ok?" Nick asked him, looking at his friends tear stained face. Greg didn't notice Nick was still there until he felt his hand on his shoulder.

"I fucked up, Nick…" he started before getting cut off, "You have to go talk to her Greg. Explain to her what happened." Nick advised him. "What did happen? How did you end up at Tillie's?" Nick finally asked.

"Well, it all started at Sara's…" Greg started telling Nick about the day before.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sara was furious with herself. She had just blown off one of the people that meant so much to her. Then again, it was her fault that he'd gone to that whore's bed she thought to herself.

"I can't stay here anymore," Sara said out loud, waiting for someone to answer. When no one did, she sighed and picked up her phone.

"Grissom, I'm leaving a little early." She began telling her boss, "How early? I don't know," she continued. "Ok, I'm sorry too, yeah I'm going to miss you too. Bye" She finished hanging up the phone.

She called her friend in San Francisco, telling him she'd be on the plane as soon as she got a chance.

"That's great, I can't wait to see you again Sara!" the voice on the other end said excitedly before saying their good byes.

She searched the web and found a flight just two hours from then. She booked it and started packing.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Greg was making his way out of the lab when Catherine stopped him, "Hey Greg, do you mind running some tests on these fibers?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure, no problem." He sighed, walking back to the lab.

After finishing, Greg hurried out of the lab so people couldn't put any more work on him. He had to talk to Sara before the night was over.

He bumped into Grissom just as he was about to step foot in the parking lot, "Wow Greg!" Grissom steadied himself. "Crap, sorry Gris, I didn't see you there." Greg replied.

"Where's the fire?" Grissom chuckled.

"I was going over to Sara's…" he said blushing.

"Sara?" Grissom said a little confused, "I thought she left early to San Francisco," He said before walking away, leaving Greg with an open mouth.

He ran as fast as he could to his truck. Cranked the engine on and drove. He was surprised he didn't get pulled over, but he made it.

'_Please be here, please!'_ Greg kept repeating in his mind. He hurried up the stairs, two at a time.

Huffing and puffing Greg finally made it to the door.

He knocked and knocked but no one would answer. "Sara! C'mon open up." with one last knock he fell to the ground. He didn't even notice when he started crying.

Nick had heard from Grissom about Sara. He knew Greg had gone over to her house. Rushing over he found Greg sitting outside her door. His knuckles were bleeding and he was crying.

"She left," Was all Greg could say, "She fucking left Nick!" He broke down sobbing again.

"I'm sorry Greg," Nick didn't know what to do. He sat next to his young friend and embraced him. If Greg wasn't in a melt down he would've said something about this being their gay moment of the week, Nick thought to himself smiling inside.

The smile soon faded as Greg hugged him, sobbing onto his shoulder. "C'mon Greg, lets get you home." Nick suggested, holding Greg as he got up.

Greg was whispering "Se left, she left" all through the ride home.

Nick felt sorry for the guy. He of all people did not deserve this. Greg was a good guy, and Nick knew he loved Sara.

Finally they arrived at Greg's place. Nick turned to Greg who was now sound asleep. "Hey buddy," Nick tried to wake the poor guy, "Greg, you're home." He said shaking him.

Greg finally woke up not knowing were he was until he saw Nick and his house. "Nick, she left." Tears rolling down his eyes. "I know man, I'm sorry." Again Nick didn't know what to say. He just unlocked the doors and took Greg inside his house.

"You need to rest Greg." Nick tried to explain to Greg, who was now pacing back and forth, "C'mon I'll stay here on your couch till you fall asleep, how bout that?" Nick assured Greg he wouldn't leave, which made Greg feel at ease. He went to his room and fell asleep.

As soon as Greg had fallen asleep Nick decided to go home.

'_God Sara, if you could only see what damage you've done to him.'_ Nick thought to himself as he made his way out of the house.

* * *

Later that night, Sara had arrived in San Francisco. "Jake!" Sara yelled, hugging the shaggy haired man. "Hey Sara, man I missed you." He replied.

"I have so much to tell you Jake!" the brunette replied heading over to collect her bags.

"I bet you do, I'd love to hear about it all once we get home of course." Jake replied.

Sara and Jake were best friends since middle school. They stopped talking when Sara got the call from Grissom to come and join them in Vegas.

Jake accepted her decision about leaving, but he never got over the fact that she left because she liked Grissom, not really for the job. He never mentioned it to her though.

Jake smiled as he noticed that Sara had fallen asleep on the way to his house. _'You look so beautiful Sara.'_ He whispered softly. Shutting off the engine, he slightly pushed Sara, trying to wake her up.

"Hey Sara, umm were here." He whispered to her. "C'mon Sara, let go inside." Jake said a bit louder. Finally Sara started to stir, "I love you too, Greg." She murmured opening her eyes.

Noticing that she was in a car and **not **with Greg, she blushed as she saw who she was with, "Jake," was all Sara said before closing her eyes again.

"Wow, Sara!" Jake smiled and told her to get off, "C'mon just a few more steps and you get to sleep in a comfy king sized bed." He got out of the car and went to her side.

As he opened the door Sara fell out, "Oh gees your heavier than I thought!" Jake huffed as he caught her.

Sara put her arms around his neck and molded right into his body. He loved the feeling, but thought it wasn't a good idea to tell her when she was almost asleep. He took her into his house and set her on the bed.

"Thank you Greg," she whispered and started to snore.

Jake decided not to say anything until tomorrow when Sara was fully rested. He definitely wanted to know who this Greg person was.

In Vegas Greg had woken up remembering last night. "Fuck!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Taking a shower would make him feel better. He let the water run down his face and his body. It did relax him a bit, but it didn't make him feel any better.

Getting out of the shower something glistening in the sink caught his eye. Greg walked over to it and picked up a razor blade.

Bringing the cold metal to his freshly showered skin, Greg slid the blade across his wrist. He winced at the pain that it brought, but he loved it.

He ran the blade across again, this time deeper making his blood run down his hand then his fingers and finally drop down to the sink.

When the pain and the blood subsided, he wrapped his wrist in a bandage and changed for work. Damn he hadn't thought about work. If they found out what would they say? What would they do?

He brushed the thoughts away and walked out of his house.

It was going to be a long day for Greg Sanders.

* * *

A/N: Ok so I kinda hate Sara right now...lol but dont worry this is still a greg/sara fic, just wait

R&R!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Gosh sorry it took me so long, i've been busy with exit exams and new classes and stuff like that. :-\

but here it is tell me what you think about it.

* * *

Sara Sidle woke up in a very comfortable bed. Yawning she got up to the smell of freshly made coffee. "Mmm…Blue Hawaiian" she said to herself.

"Wait I'm in San Francisco, how can the coffee follow me." She said sleepily. Walking into the kitchen she found her best friend Jake drinking coffee. "Hey Sar, coffee?" he asked her lifting up the cup.

"Yeah please." Sitting down she asked him "You like Blue Hawaiian?"

"Yeah it's my favorite." He replied.

"Greg likes BW" Sara whispered. "So, who's this Greg person I keep hearing about?" Jake asked pouring her a cup. "Keep hearing about?" she sounded surprised, "I just mentioned him."

Jake let out a chuckle, "Yeah that's what you think. Yesterday when we got home, you kept on calling me Greg." Sara blushed and took a sip from her coffee cup. "Oh, and then you said something about I love you and what not, of course you were also half asleep." He smirked at her, sitting down.

"No way, did I say that!" she half yelled. She then started laughing when Jake nodded his head. "Yep." was all he said. "So who is he?" Jake insisted.

"I'll tell you when the time is right." She replied walking away. "Now c'mon you have to show me around here, get ready." She said from the room.

Jake got up and went to get ready.

----------------

In Vegas Greg was having a very slow day. It seemed like nobody wanted to commit crimes that night. He got out of his lab and headed to the break room.

It had been two weeks since Sara had left and two weeks since he had started the "therapy" with his razor. No one noticed that he had been wearing wrist bands and his wrist was usually bandaged.

'_It's like I don't matter to anyone anymore.'_ He thought to himself as he watched people walk around the lab. As if on cue his two best friends appeared.

"Hey Greggo," Warrick walked into the room followed by Nick. "Is you wrist still hurting?" Nick asked. "Uh…" Surprised by the question, Greg didn't have anything to say so he just walked out, leaving the two CSI's looking confused.

"What the hell was that?" Warrick asked. "He's hidin something." The Texan replied. "I'll se yah later War, I have to see what's wrong." Nick said following the young lab tech.

"Hey Greg!" Nick shouted for his friend to stop. Ignoring him, Greg walked into the locker room.

Nick was surprised at the lab tech's behavior. Walking into the locker room he saw Greg sitting down with his hands rubbing his face. "Hey man, what's going on with you?" the concern in Nick's voice was evident. "Nothing Nick, I'm fine" Greg whispered, head still in his hands.

"I don't believe you Greg. Are you still bummed about Sara?" Nick insisted. "Drop it!" Greg shouted at the Texan. He got up to leave but Nick caught his wrist. Taking in a sharp breath, Greg tried to wiggle himself loose.

Nick was putting pressure on his injured wrist. "Nick let go." Greg said in a frustrated voice while trying to hold back a tear from the pain. "Not until you tell me what's wrong, and don't go saying nothing because I sure as hell don't believe you." Nick replied, not noticing the pain he was bringing to his young friend.

"It's nothing really. I just miss her you know?" Greg lied. Nick wasn't sure if he believed him or not but he let go of his friend. What Nick did notice was when he let go, Greg immediately brought his wrist to his chest. "Did I hurt you?" he asked him. "No, don't worry about it." Greg walked out of the locker room.

He checked that nobody was in the restrooms and walked in. Unbinding his wrist from the bandage he took out a small razor and made yet another slit in his wrist. The dark red liquid gushed out of the cut, but Greg didn't care. He liked the feeling of the pain. Letting out his breath he heard steps getting closer.

He knew that sooner or later someone was bound to go to the restroom. Just then Hodges walked in and saw him. "What the fuck happened Sanders!!" He rushed over to Greg who was now trying to hide. "Get out Hodges!" But he couldn't escape from him. Hodges had him cornered.

At this point Greg thought he could pull some bullshit excuse and run, he didn't count on Nick walking in and seeing him in the corner. "What are you guys doing?" he asked raising his eyebrows. "Nothing, right David?" Greg gave him a pleading look. Hodges felt sorry for the guy so he went along with the game. "Yeah, nothing." He smiled and walked into a stall.

Nick wasn't a CSI three for nothing. He noticed how Greg had said David instead of Hodges. Right off the bat he knew something was going on. He let it go when he saw Greg's hand was no longer bandaged and there were little drops of blood trickling down his hand. "Um Greg…" he said pointing to the blood on the floor.

Greg looked down and immediately grabbed a paper towel and cleaned it. "Fuck…" he sad while cleaning. "Hey man, seriously are you ok?" Nick wanted a straight answer not just a 'Yeah I'm ok.' Nick thought he knew what was going on. _'Was Greg a self mutilator?' _Nick thought but was interrupted by Greg's answer "Listen Nick, when I feel like talking about my problems you'll be the first person I tell. Ok?" Sighing, Nick accepted the answer. "C'mon lets go get some breakfast. Warrick wanted to talk to us about something."

They left the conversation as it was. Never touching the topic again.

* * *

A year had passed and Sara was still living in Jake's house. The phone started ringing; both Jake and Sara ran for it. "I got it!" she yelled. Jake got to it first "Hello…" trying to catch his breath. "Hi, is Sara there?" the female voice said on the other side of the phone. "Dammit Sara if you knew it was for you why did you make me run." He said in a playful tone.

"Just give the phone Jake!" she smiled at him "hello, Catherine! Hey what's up?" Sara was exited to be talking to her best friend from Vegas. "Guess what!!!" Catherine yelled over the phone, "I'm getting married!"

"Oh my God, with who?" Sara was happy for her friend when she heard Warrick's name. "Wow, that's great Cath," she knew what was coming next. "So how's everyone?" Sara asked. "They're ok. Listen I was going to ask Mia, but I rather ask you, would you like to be my maid of honor?" Catherine asked her.

Sara got even more exited and squealed. Jake walked in to the room and asked if she was ok. "Yeah ,yeah I'm ok Jake. And Cath, of course I'll be your made of honor!" This reply made Jake's eyebrows jump up. Catherine gave Sara all the information and hung up.

Sara was now jumping on the bed, "So, I guess this means you're going back to Vegas?" Jake sighed looking at Sara. "What, you're not coming with me?" she stopped jumping. "I don't…" he started before getting cut off "No, Jake you have to come! It'll be fun" she convinced him and they started packing.

Sara was so exited she forgot about who she had to see when she got there.

-------

The day of the wedding was getting closer. Anyone that knew the couple was exited and happy. Even Greg for the first time in almost a year was happy and bouncing around the lab. "Look at him," Nick said to Catherine as they walked into the lab and saw Greg moving his head to a metal song. "Does he know that Sara is coming today?" Catherine asked.

"What!" Nick choked out "No way, how come no one told me?" he made a sad face when he realized that Sara was here for the wedding and then would go back to San Francisco. "Man, this is going to crush him." Nick nodded towards Greg. "Oh that reminds me, can you go pick her up? I kind of have to go pick up my dress." Letting a sigh escape him, Nick stuck his tongue out at Catherine and walked back out to his Denali.

When he got to the airport he was surprised to find Sara and some guy holding hands. _'Oh Greg if you only knew what awaits you.'_ He thought. "Hey!" he groaned when Sara leaped into his arms. "Nicky! I missed you sooo much." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Jake's cough made them turn around and Sara introduced them.

"Jake this is Nick." She pointed.

"Nick Stokes, nice to meet yah." Nick shook Jakes hand.

"You must be the hot Texan I kept on hearing about." Nick blushed at the comment. "Yeah." He chuckled, "That's me. Um so we should get going we don't want to catch traffic."

Fortunately Greg was no were to be found when they arrived at the lab. Everyone that knew Sara was so happy to see her. They hugged and kissed. When all this was over Sara introduced Jake.

"Where's Greg?" Sara asked Nick, noticing that the lab tech wasn't there. "I don't…I don't know."

"Oh, ok." The hurt clearly in her voice.

"Well you guys, we should really get some sleep so me and Jake are going to go to a hotel." Sara changed the subject.

"Non sense you guys are sleeping at our house." Warrick cut in. Taking the bags from Sara's hands he walked out the lab to his Tahoe. Jake followed him making small conversation. "Are you sure we can stay there, I mean we can go to a hotel or something." Jake insisted.

"It's all good…Jake was it?" he replied

"Yeah, Jake," he smiled opening the back door. He knew he shouldn't ask but Sara had still not told him about Greg. "Warrick," he began "Um… whose Greg? Sara talks about him a lot." He finished.

Warrick didn't know what to say to the guy, how could he tell him that Greg loved Sara. Warrick couldn't ruin what this Jake guy and Sara had. "He's um… how should I put this, Greg is a long time friend." Jake saw how uncomfortable Warrick was getting so he decided to change the subject.

"So how long have you and Catherine being going out?" he asked.

"About a year. Just after Sara left." He half smiled and turned on the Tahoe. "Listen you should go get Sara, or else she's never going to get out of there." At Warricks remark Jake grinned and headed back in to retrieve Sara.

"Your Sara's boyfriend huh?" he heard a voice in the shadows before he stepped into the lab. Jake turned but he couldn't make out who was talking to him. "Who's there?" he asked.

"Answer my question Jake." The voice in the shadows said getting angrier.

"Yeah you could say that." Jake replied. Still he could not see who he was talking to. "How do you know my name?" he asked surprised. He got closer to the voice.

"Jake, What are you doing?" Sara's voice came from behind him. He turned around and met her beautiful eyes. "Nothing, I thought I heard something." He said to her smiling and heading over to Warricks Tahoe.

Jake looked back to see a dark figure walking away from were he was just standing.

--------

Sara had not seen Greg yet. She had been in Vegas for almost a week now and he was no were. "Hey Catherine, can I ask you a question," Sara asked as she was getting fitted for her dress. "Sure Sar, what's bothering you?" Catherine always knew when something was wrong with her and she loved that about her best friend.

"Have you seen Greg?" the question was nothing that Catherine expected but she answered anyway. "Yeah actually I saw him today. Why?"

"Just wondering," Sara paused and sighed before continuing, "I haven't seen him all week and I was wondering if he was avoiding me." She sighed again

"Well, yeah I kind of think he has been avoiding you, since you broke his heart and everything." Catherine said in almost a whisper. "Wow you look beautiful!" she said changing the subject. Sara looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. "Not as beautiful as you Cath."

* * *

Nick walked up to Greg's front door and knocked. "Hey Greggo, open up man!" Warrick walked up next to him followed by Jake. "C'mon man, I really have to pee!!" They heard locks coming undone and then finally, the door opened. Greg smiled as Nick ran towards the bathroom, but then frowned at the sight of the other guy.

"Who's this?" he knew the answer but yet he asked. Greg had seen Sara with him many times now. "Oh, this is Jake." Warrick said walking in and heading towards the kitchen.

Greg moved aside to let the stranger in. "Hey make yourself comfortable." Jake stopped mid step looking at Greg. _'I know that voice!'_ he thought to himself. Jake opened him mouth to say something but he was interrupted by Nick walking out of the bathroom "Wow hey so when's the game start?" I got a pool going on here and I need my team to win." Warrick didn't want to have a bachelors party so the guys decided to watch a soccer game instead.

Greg smiled at Jake and closed the door. The smile sent shivers down Jakes back but he ignored it.

The night went like any other. Beer, chips and a good old soccer game. "Well guys I should really get going, or else I'm not going to wake up tomorrow for my wedding." Warrick stretched out after the game was over. He grinned at the sight before him, Jake on the floor. "C'mon buddy we gotta get home." Jake wasn't much of a drinker witch is how he ended up on the floor half passed out.

Before getting out Warrick turned to Greg, "Hey umm can you be at my house, I don't know, around 7 am so we can get the suits on and everything?" he asked. "Yeah War, I'll be there don't you worry."

---------------------

Warrick and Catherine's day had finally arrived. Their wedding was here and everyone was running around. On the first floor of the house the girls were putting on their makeup and dresses on. On the second floor the guys were putting their tuxes on. "Were the hells Greg!" Warrick was getting inpatient. Greg was the only one that had not yet arrived.

Just then the door bell rang –_DingDong_- "God I hope that's Greg!" Warrick said heading over to the door. "I got it Warrick, you go get dressed." Sara's voice came from the downstairs.

She walked over to the door and opened it. The man was looking away from her, but she knew who he was. "Hey War, I'm sorry I'm late, but I …" Greg finally turned around and was met by those sweet chocolate eyes. He loved those eyes.

"Hey you…" She finally said smiling. Greg half smiled and managed a 'hello'. He walked past her and stopped at the foot of the stairs. "It's nice to see you again…Sara." He said before sprinting up the stairs. The way he said the words surprised Sara, he sounded monotone. _'Maybe he doesn't even like me anymore.'_ She said to herself. Brushing the thought away she went to get the last minute touches before leaving.

Upstairs they guys were ready but Greg had a spaced out look. "Hey Greggo, I'm the one getting married remember?" Warrick joked seeing the young mans face. Laughing Greg made his way to the stairs. He sat down and stared at the front door as if he was expecting some one to walk in. Catherine and her bridesmaids made their way out the door. Sara was the last one, Greg wanted to apologize for how he had greeted her but he didn't get the chance. Jake walked down the stairs just as Greg was getting up, "Honey, you look beautiful." He said wrapping his arms around her wait.

Sara looked back at Greg before closing the door. The same look he had a year ago when she left him. Greg stood up and went upstairs to tell Warrick that Catherine had left already.

The church ceremony went as usual. After the "I do's" they got into the limo. "A toast, before we get to the reception." Nick poured champagne into the glasses and they all drank. Sara couldn't stop looking at Greg. He was sitting on the opposite end of the limo. His head tilted back, she knew he was avoiding her gaze.

When they arrived, Greg went directly to the bar. He sat on the stool and thanked Warrick for making this a free bar until late night. "Girl problems?" the bartender asked. Greg smiled and nodded. How was it that bartenders always knew what was wrong with their buyers. Greg walked outside; Warrick would not like his second best man to be drunk for the toast, so he went to get some fresh air.

Sara seeing this got up. "Were you going?" Jake asked her "I'll be back I just need to freshen up a bit." She smiled at him and walked outside too.

Greg heard the music get loud and then soft again, this meant that someone had walked out. Looking back he saw who it was. "Hey," Sara walked up to his side. "What do you want?" He growled.

"Greg what's wrong?" She should have never asked that, with all that Greg had drunk he wasn't thinking clearly and went off on her.

"What's wrong with me? I'll tell you what's wrong with me. You! You're what's wrong with me!" Tears were forming in Sara's eyes. "Stop it Greg, your drunk and you don't mean that." She yelled back at him.

"No Sara, I may be drunk but I mean it all. You come back after you bake my heart and not by yourself, no you come with another man, unbelievable. You know how much you changed my fucking life!" Sara was now sobbing as Greg advanced towards her. Grabbing her by the wrists he started shaking her. She lost her footing and was now on the floor.

"Greg let me go!" she cried. He realized what he was doing and let her go. Sara was on the floor crying and holding her wrists. He walked away from her towards the limousine. Sara walked back into the hall and headed to the bathrooms. Ten minutes later she walked out like nothing had ever happened. "Hey I thought you left me." Jake smiled at her. "Sorry I just ran into some people." She lied.

Outside Greg took out a razor from his pocket, making his last cut he thought. This cut was deep and blood ran down his arm. He laid down on the floor and waited for death to come get him. Everything went black.

They heard a scream come from outside, and they ran towards it. The girl screaming was Catherine's daughter Lindsey, "Mom! He needs help, he's by the limousine, go help him!" She screamed.

Warrick tried to calm he down, "Who Linds, who needs help?" he said to her. "Greg, he…Just call an ambulance, hurry!" Warrick ran out followed by Nick and Grissom. When they reached the limo, they couldn't believe the scene; Greg on the floor, a pool of blood and a razor next to him. "Oh my god Greg!"

* * *

A/N: ok so i could of made this into little chapters but i thought since i took so long to post one then i shold just put them together...lol

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: took me a while but here it is...

* * *

Greg was taken to the Dessert Palms Hospital.

Nick was the first one there, followed by Grissom, Sara and Jake. Warrick and Catherine who had to get out of their wedding garments arrived last.

"How's he doing?" Warrick asked.

"Haven't heard much." Nick replied.

Sara was crying in the corner. "I just don't get it, he seemed fine." she was telling Jake.

"Sara, babe it's going to be fine. He's going to be fine." Jake was consoling Sara "Let's go get you someting to eat yes?" Sara nodded getting up and walking down the hall. "I hate that guy," Nick whispered. "Why, what's wrong with him?" Warrick whispered back.

"He's just here cause of Sara, he doesn't care if Greg dies or not." Sadly that was the truth, Jake didn't care if Greg died or not. All he cared about was Sara and taking her home with him. Greg was the enemy according to him. This was all a game and Sara was the winning prize.

Greg slitting his wrists was just a bonus he didn't expect, but was glad had happened.

------

The CSI's didn't know how long they had been in the waiting room when a doctor finally came out. "Greg Sanders?" Everyone looked up at Greg's name being called. "Is he ok?" Nick asked right away.

Nodding the doctor continued, "My name's Dr. Hartman, and yes Greg Sanders is ok. You got to him just in time." a sigh of relief was released. "We do have to keep him over night on suicide watch. I think he can go back home tomorrow. I do recommend though, that he not be left alone." Dr. Hartman finished and again Nick was the first to ask, "Can we see him?"

The doctor chuckled, "Yes of course, he's in room 206. That's down the hall to your right." Excited Nick and the rest of Greg's friends raced towards his room.

There lay Greg Sanders, wires and a beeping machine connected to him. His wrists were bandaged and he was in a bare white room, almost like a crazy person. The scene was too much for Catherine, "I'll see you guys in the waiting room." she said walking away.

Nick went into the room, "Hey G, how you holdin up?" he asked.

Greg rolled on the bed to avoid Nick's eyes.

"What happened Greg? I thought you said you would come to me if anything was bothering you." Nick couldn't hide the hurt in his voice. "I'm sorry," tears were rolling down Greg's face. "I didn't know what to do, I wanted to die." Greg started to sob. "Oh G, don't say that man. I don't know what I would do with out you or your crazy music." this made Greg chuckle. He finally turned and smiled. "Thanks Nicky, you really are a great friend."

"Ok well, the rest of you friends are waiting outside to see you Greggo, can they come in?" Nick asked. "Yeah I guess they can." Greg smiled as Nick got up to open the door.

"Hey Greg!" Catherine had now joined them and was inside the room. Nick noticed that everyone was there exept Sara and Jake. "I'll be back." he told Grissom who somehow knew were he was going.

Nick walked out of the room and down the hall. Sara nor Jake were in the waiting room. Nick then walked out to the parking lot were he saw Sara standing next to his Denali. Frowning Nick made his way to her, "Hey Sara, are you ok? Greg's..." he started to say before he got cut off. "She's fine Nick, I'm going to take her home." Jake stepped out of the back of the Denali.

"Don't you want to see Greg, Sara?" Nick looked at Sara.

"No, she wants to go home." Jake insisted.

"Are you Sara?" Nick snapped.

"Nick it's ok, I do want to go home. Besides I don't think it's such a good idea that I see Greg." Nick noticed the uncertainty in Sara's voice. "Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Yeah she is. C'mon Sara lets go." Jake grabbed Sara by the arm and pulled her with him to the cab that was waiting for them. Nick could 've sworn he saw Sara pulling away from Jake but then again he was tired and his eyes might have been playing games on him.

What he did notice was the way Jake was acting. Somehow he was being meaner to Sara and Nick had a feeling he wasn't such a nice guy like Sara had said.

Something was wrong, that was for sure.

------

Greg was able to go home the next day. Sure he had to stay with a fellow CSI, but that didn't matter cause he was staying with Nick.

"So, what do you want to do?" Nick asked one day when they were siting on the couch. Greg had not talked about his incident since he got out of the hospital. "I don't know, let's go to a bar or something." Nick smirked, "You're reading my mind Greggo." he got up to change.

An hour later Nick, Greg, Warrick and by Sara's request, Jake, were at The Oasis drinking beers.

"Nick, how the hell did you find this place?" Warrick chuckled. "Hey man, when you're bar hopping with the guys you go into whatever bar there is." Nick tried to deffend himself.

"Wow, wait, what are you trying to say? You have other friends!" Greg joked, giving Warrick a high five for the burn. "Haha very funny Greg." Nick drawled on the sarcasm.

"So, Jake what's up with you?" Nick asked trying to change the subject. "Nothing much, just enjoying Vegas."

"When are you going back to San Francisco?" Greg asked drinking the last of his beer. The question made Jake choke on his beer, "Why do **you** want to know?" he said with an angry voice.

"Hey man don't have a cow, I think Greg was just asking a question, right Greg?" Nick smirked. "Yeah sure." Greg rolled his eyes.

"Well I don't know, when Sara wants to go back I guess." when he said Sara's name he gave Greg an evil smile. Greg being childish glared back.

"I'll be back I gotta take a leak." Greg got up and staggered to the bathroom. Nick smiled at the sight of his young friend getting his buzz going. "Me too, I'll be back." Jake followed Greg.

Inside the bathroom Greg was standing infront of a stall debating whether to go in or just pee in the urinal. Groaning he decided it was faster in the urinal. Jake was amused by this. "Hey Greg," Greg turned at the sound of his name. "Yeah... dammit Jake I can't even wizz with out you in my life." Greg said exasperated.

"Stay away from Sara if you know what's good for you... Greggo." Greg couldn't believe it, this guy threatening him. "Shut up and leave me alone... Jake." Greg tried pushing him away but failed miserably.

"Don't touch me you suicidal fuck." Jake chuckled walking away.

That was the last straw for Greg. He zipped his pants up and tackled Jake. Nick and Warrick turned to see both men flying through the bathroom door and landing on top of a table. Greg started punching Jake in the gut and Jake retaliated with a punch to the face. Nick and Warrick jumped up and tried separating them, but the owner of the bar got to them first and pulled them apart.

"Get the hell out of my bar!" he shoved them out. As soon as the owner let them go they went at it again. "You son of a bitch!" Greg was yelling. Jake punched him one last time and then decided to grab him by the wrists.

Greg felt the pain running through his arms and to the pit of his stomach. Jake smiled and then felt someone tap his shoulder, when he turned he was met by Nick's fist. Jake collapsed to the floor and writhered in pain. Greg also fell to the floor and held his wrists to his chest. Nick helped Jake up and Warrick helped Greg.

"Hey bro I think it's time to go." Warrick said to Nick. "You think..." Nick laughed a little. "C'mon dumbass, let's go." Nick dragged Jake to his Denali.

"What the hell happened?" Warrick asked Greg as they got into the Denali."I... Jake... punched... Sara... I love." Greg mumbled before he fell asleep on Warrick's shoulder. "Did you her that Nick?" Nick nodded and looked at Jake who was also passed out in the front seat. "Sara's gonna kill us man." Nick replied.

Warrick just laughed.

-------

Nick poked Warrick when they reached his house. "Hey, wake up man." Nick whispered. Warrick didn't move but Greg's eyes fluttered open. "Are we home yet?" he asked rubbing his eyes. "Naw man, help me get Warrick out of my Denali will yah." Greg nodded and took Warrick while Nick took Jake. They knocked twice before they heard footsteps aproaching.

Sara opened the door to find Jake passed out in Nick's arms with a bleeding nose and a passed out Warrick being carried by Greg. "Hey Sar, can we come in?" Nick smiled at the stupid question. Sara moved as Nick and Greg walked in. Greg avoided Sara's stare. Nick went upstairs to put Jake down and Greg left Warrick in the second guest room. He didn't want to wake up Catherine.

He sat down on the couch as Sara walked in. "Here," she said handing him a wet towel. He finally looked at her and smiled. She missed that smile. "Thanks Sara, I'm sorry I kicked your boyfriends ass, but he deserved it." Sara laughed at this, "I bet he did." Sara sat down next to him and touched his bandages. "Why?" Greg moved his wrist and looked away.

"I don't want to talk about it ok." Greg said, but Sara kept insisting. She grabbed his wrist and wouldn't let go. She started to unbind the bandage and traced her finger down his arm. "Sara don't." Greg started saying again. "How long?" she asked.

"How long have you been gone?" he simply said.

Greg closed his eyes trying to hold back the tears that he knew were building up. He felt Sara's soft hand trace his scars and freshly stitched cuts over and over again.

"I'm sorry Greg." She started crying. Greg finally opened his eyes and hugged Sara. "I don't want you to go back to San Francisco Sara, you mean so much to me. I just can't loose you again." Greg began to cry softly. "Please stay Sara, stay..." Greg mumbled and suddenly started to snore. Sara had to smile at this, he was so drunk he passed out.

Sara got up and grabbed a blanket. She put in over Greg and she layed down next to him.

She fell asleep thinking about the last words Greg had said to her.

--An hour later--

Sara woke up startled, rubbing her eyes to find Nick and Greg walking out the door. "You're leaving?" she said getting up. "Go back to sleep Sara, we'll talk tomorrow ok?" Greg stopped, but told Nick to keep walking. "See yah in the truck." Nick said to Greg.

Greg turned to Sara and took hold of her hand. "Think about what I said. You really mean a lot to me." Sara smiled and gave a light squeeze to his hand. He locked eyes with her before leaning and brushing his lips against hers.

Greg still tasted of beer, but Sara didn't mind, she deepened the kiss. He brushed his toungue across her bottom lip begging for entrance, which she gladly accepted. The lack of air became too much and they broke the kiss.

They stood there leaning against each others foreheads. Greg giving Sara little peck here and there, until Nick couldn't take it anymore and honked. "Hey man if you don't hurry I'm leaving you." He yelled through the window. Sara smiled and waved good bye.

"I'll see you tomorrow Greggo." he smiled and gave her one last kiss before running to Nick's Denali. "Good night!" He yelled as they drove off.

Sara stayed out by the door until she could no longer see the Denali. When she returned inside she was again startled, this time by Jake standing by the stairs. "Jesus Jake what are you doing standing there?" she let out a small yelp.

He aproached her slowly, Sara was getting a bit scared by the way he was looking at her. "No, I should be the one asking that question...Sara." Jake was getting closer and Sara didn't like the proximity. "What are you talking about Jake?" Sara rolled her eyes and started up the stairs.

Jake stepped infront of her, "I'm only saying this once Sara, stay away from him if you don't want something bad happening to Greggo." he made a face at his Greg's nickname and walked away, leaving a very terrified Sara at the foot of the stairs.

She had never seen this side of Jake and it scared her.

Sara Sidle was going to find out very soon what Jake Johnson was capable of doing.

* * *

A/N: DUN DUN DUN... will sara stay? what makes Jake snap? stay tuned for more

(as soon as i have time to write...lol)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Once again sorry it took so long.. too much school stuff

* * *

Sara woke up to a shining sun ray. "Grrr, stupid sun!" she mumbled covering her face with the blankets. "Sara, pssst are you sleeping?" Lindsey's voice came from the door.

"No Linds what's up?" Sara said sitting up.

"Umm there's someone here for you." Lindsey said giggling. Sara raised an eyebrow at her, "Who is it?" she slowly asked. When Lindsey wouldn't reply Sara got out of bed and quickly changed.

She slowly walked down the stairs and saw Greg standing by the doorway talking to Warrick. "Would you look at that, just the person we were talking about." Greg gave Sara one of his 'Greg Sanders' smiles.

"Oh you were talking about me huh?" Sara raised an eyebrow; "About what Sanders?" she playfully punched him. "Hey ouch, don't worry it was nothing bad. Now say goodbye to Warrick and let's get out of here." Greg wrapped his arm around Sara.

"First tell me were we're going!" she said while being pushed out of the house. "Don't worry about it, any were with Greggo is fun." Greg chuckled. They got into his car and drove off.

"You're not going to tell me were we're going huh?" Sara said after a while. Greg glanced at her and smiled. "No, I don't really want to." She rolled her eyes at him and let her mind wonder.

She thought about that night and the moment they had shared. She thought about Jake and the way he had literally threatened her. "Listen Greg, I don't want you to come to Warrick's house until Jake goes home. Ok?" she said to Greg.

"Why would you say that?" curiosity got the best of him.

"I'm just saying he doesn't like you much and I don't want anything to happen." She said in almost a whisper. "C'mon Sara did you not see what I did to him the other night." Greg slowed and turned into a parking lot.

"Look, Jake's not going to do anything. Fine if it makes you feel any better I won't go to Warrick's for a while." Greg stopped the car and turned to Sara. "OK?" he caressed her cheek and moved closer to her.

Their eyes were locked and they did not break contact until their lips met. He let his hands roam, stopping at the small of her back. He brought her close, until she was practically straddling him. Sara let an involuntary moan escape her.

They had to break contact when Greg's phone started vibrating. "That better not be Grissom." Greg grumbled; the moment was ruined. Opening his phone he frowned when he didn't recognize the number.

The phone suddenly stopped vibrating. Greg looked at it for a moment trying to figure out whose number it was.

"Oh well wrong number probably. C'mon Sara lets go." He ran to her side of the Tahoe and opened her door. "Let's go have some fun." He held out his hand and she took it.

Sara suddenly realized where they were. Greg had taken her to her favorite casino. She loved the New York New York rollercoaster. "Wow, how did I not realize we were here!" she saw Greg smirk at her.

"Its cause you were too busy checking me out." His grin grew into a huge smile. This just won him another punch. "Hey geez Sar, those really are starting to hurt!" he said rubbing his arm.

"Now c'mon we have to go to all the rollercoasters on the strip. Then we go eat. Then we go have some drinks and we'll see what happens after." Grabbing her hand they rushed to the line.

Greg paid for their tickets and off they went.

Greg could tell Sara was having a great time. They were heading to her favorite restaurant after hours of being on rollercoasters.

They were in the middle of dinner when Sara's jaw dropped and she hid her face with her hands. Greg gave her a weird stare, "Sara, what's wrong?" he slowly asked. "Sara?" he tried when she didn't answer.

"Sara! Greg? Hey wow didn't expect to see you here!" Greg turned around at the sound of a very familiar voice.

Nick stood there with Jake behind him. "Hey, Nick." Greg shook his hand, "What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Nothing just came by for a bite to eat, what are you guys doing here?" Nick looked from Sara to Greg and back. "Oh," he mouthed when the realization hit him.

"You know Jake I know a really good place less expensive than this. Let's go there." Nick stupidly tried to go away.

Jake stood there staring at Sara and Greg. It was evident that he was furious at seeing the couple eating, just after he had specifically told her not to get close to him. "Yeah, sure why don't we do that." He said through clenched teeth.

He took one last look at them and walked away, Nick following closely behind.

"Oh, God." Sara let out a breath she did not know she was holding.

"You're right, he doesn't like me much." Greg smiled a little and started eating again. His hands were shaking slightly. That always happened when he was scared or nervous.

Dinner had no more surprises and they ended up going to Greg's apartment for the night.

------

The next morning Greg had to go to work, apparently DNA was backed up and they needed extra help. He wrote a quick note for Sara, who was still asleep and headed to the lab.

Greg was turning the ignition when he heard a knock on the window. He looked up and was met by Jake's angry eyes. Greg's hands started shaking as he rolled down the window.

"What are you doing here?" he shakily asked.

Jake didn't say anything he just stared at Greg. Then he slowly walked to the passengers' side and opened the door. "Get out of my truck Johnson." Greg said though clenched teeth.

"I know you were drunk Sanders, but I remember telling you to stay away from Sara." Jake turned to Greg and glared. "Get out." Greg was getting angry.

"I've been nice to you Greg, but I too have my limits you know." Greg noticed Jake sliding closer to his seat.

"Get the fuck out of my Tahoe Jake!" Greg finally yelled pushing Jake away.

It happened so fast that Greg was caught by surprise; Jake pressed the muzzle of a gun to Greg's temple "Put your hands on the wheel and drive." Greg did as he was told.

"Drive, and don't try anything funny you little shit or I'll put a bullet through you." Greg turned the ignition and drove away.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

Jake stared out the window and then pulled a paper out of his jacket. "Go there." He shoved a map in Greg's face. He studied the map, "Why are you doing this Jake? I mean what the hell did I ever do to you?" Greg followed the map until he arrived at the destination.

"Were the hell are we?" Greg turned to Jake and was met by the guns hand grip. He was immediately knocked out.

------

Sara walked into the CSI lab unaware that Greg was missing. "Hey Sara, where's Greg?" Nick asked when Sara walked into the break room. "Huh?" Sara gave him a questioning look, "I thought he was here, he left me a note saying he came in early."

She suddenly became worried, what if he had gotten in an accident? What if something bad happened? "Oh my God, what if he ran into Jake!" she said out loud.

Nick and Warrick who were in the break room with her looked up, "Why would that matter?" then it hit them how both guys had gotten in a fight and how Greg and Sara had started dating a couple of days after.

"No way," Nick was the first to speak. "Jake wouldn't hurt Greg. Would he?" He turned to Sara who had tears in her eyes.

She then told them about the night Jake had threatened her and the way he looked at them at the restaurant.

"I had never seen that side of him before. It scared me." She plopped down on the couch next to Nick and began to sob louder. "Oh Sara don't worry I'm sure he's fine. Greg probably stopped for gas or something like that." Nick tried to comfort himself with his own words.

Just then Grissom walked in. "I just got a call from Greg." Nick, Sara and Warrick looked up. "What did he say? Is he ok? Where is he?" the questions came flying at Grissom. "Wow, hold on, one at a time. Why would you think Greg isn't ok?"

Sara once again explained Jake's behavior.

"So you're saying that Jake kidnapped Greg?" Grissom questioned. Sara slowly nodded, "It's a possibility Gris." She said.

Just then Sara's phone rang. "Sidle," she answered. "Sara?" Greg's weak voice sounded on the other side. "Greg? Oh my God Greg where are you?" she yelled into the phone.

"Sara listen to me, I'm fine Jake went out, but I don't know were I'm at. We were driving and then he hit me with his gun and I woke up in a room. I'm scared Sara. Help—"

The line went dead. "Greg? Greg answer me!" she dropped the phone and everyone stared at her. "We have got to find him!" she broke down in tears.

------

"You were calling her weren't you?" Jake snatched the phone from Greg's hands and threw it across the room. He then tied Greg up and beat him. "This is for taking the only girl I ever loved!" He yelled kicking Greg.

"I hate you Sanders, and you're going to pay for making my life miserable!" He dragged Greg and tied him down to a chair. "Jake if you know what's good for you. You're gonna to let me go!" Greg yelled. Jake punched Greg in the face making him bleed all over his shirt.

Jake took out a switch blade from his pocket.

Greg stared wide eyed at the shiny metal. "W—what are you doing? Jake, Jake stop it you're not going to kill me." Greg's voice was full of fear. "Don't worry Greg you already tried this once, twice, who knows how many times. This time though no one's going to save you."

Jake advanced on Greg and grabbed his wrist taking off the bandages. "You're worthless Greg." Greg tried everything to get away, but being tied to a chair did not help. "No, please don't do this Jake. Please." Tears filled his eyes.

Jake slowly made a small deep cut, blood quickly seeping out of it. "Like I said, don't worry I'm not going to kill you, yet." Jake made another larger cut on Greg's wrist.

Greg who was now taking in sharp breaths closed his eyes. "You're fucking psycho." Jake once again punched him in the face and made a gash on his cheek with the knife.

"Arghhhhh!" Greg cried out in pain. "I'm bored with you Greg. I think it's time for you to go." With these words Jake grabbed a hold of his wrists and slashed them.

Greg's vision was suddenly spinning, his wrists were throbbing and the crimson red liquid was pooling at his feet. He blacked out for a moment and was brought back by cold water splashing on his face.

"Wake up." Jake Johnson was standing in front of Greg, gun in one hand and knife on the other. "Did you know that for a whole year all Sara would talk about was you?" Jake grabbed his wrist again and made another cut. "Jake please, stop. You don't have to do this." Greg tried to reason with him but nothing would work. He just kept talking.

"I love Sara, it killed me when she moved away from me and came to Vegas. I dealt with it though. Then she came back crying. Saying how you had hurt her. That's when I started to hate you, even though I didn't know you." He made another cut making Greg's intake of breath ragged.

He slipped into unconsciousness and then came back. He could barely keep his eyes open. He knew he had lost a lot of blood and he was soon going to pass out for good.

"Jake, I'm sorry man, I never hurt Sara. And I never meant to hurt you. You have to believe me," Greg whispered, life slowly slipping away from him. "Please call an ambulance."

"Shut up." Jake advanced on Greg and pulled out his gun. "Any last words, Greggo?" he asked. Greg let his head drop and closed his eyes once more.

He heard Jake cock his gun and then a gun fired.

_'My god, I'm dead. I didn't even feel anything.'_ Greg thought to himself. Then he heard a voice far, far away.

"This is Nick Stokes. I need an ambulance at the old abandoned warehouse by I-15, stat!" Greg felt two hands untying him. "Greg, Greg look at me man." Greg's eyes slowly lifted. "Nick—." he whispered half smiling. "Jake—." Greg started but was cut off.

"It's ok G. Don't talk. Jake isn't going to hurt you or anyone else anymore." Nick said as he looked at Jakes lifeless body a few feet away.

"Tell Sara, I love her." Greg slowly said before closing his eyes.

"No! G, G looks at me. Don't do this Greg wake up!" Nick frantically tried to shake Greg awake. "No, Greg you can't die on me. Not yet buddy." Nick started to sob. Just then he heard an ambulance not so far away.

An EMT ran into the warehouse and immediately started working on resuscitating Greg. "Give me more oxygen, I have no pulse!" one of the EMT's shouted.

The scene seemed so familiar to Nick. He had seen it not so long ago at Warrick's wedding.

They started to shock him. Nick turned away at the sight of his friend once again on the floor. "I have a pulse!" One of the EMT's yelled. Quickly they put him in a stretcher and rode to the hospital, Nick following suit.

When they arrived their friends were already there. Sara was in Grissom's arms crying and Catherine in Warrick's.

Nick arrived and told them how he had been driving after they tracked down Greg's cell phone GPS. How he saw Greg's Tahoe and a light inside the warehouse. How he saw Jake hurting Greg and then Jake pulling out his gun. Just as Jake was about to shoot, Nick pulled his gun and took a shot.

At this Sara looked up "Is he--?" Nick nodded "I'm sorry Sara, but it was either him or Greg." Nick hugged Sara.

"No, its ok he's better off I guess." Sara wiped the tears from her eyes and returned the hug. "Thank you for saving Greg."

They all sat in the waiting room for almost an hour before the same doctor came out. "Sanders?" They all looked up. "Greg, how is he?" Grissom asked.

"Once again, he made it just in time. He did have a broken rib and well his arms are pretty bad. We stitched his cheek and his wrists. Other than that he's fine." A sigh of relief went through the room.

Soon they all went to see Greg and smother him with kisses and hugs.

"I love you Sara." He said once everyone had left and it was just Sara. "I was so scared he was going to kill me and I would get to say that to you ever again." He let a tear escape.

Sara wiped it and kissed him gently. "I know, I love you too and I'm sorry for everything that I ever did to you Greg." As she said this she slightly touched his wrists.

Greg stared at her and once again kissed her. "Don't worry about it. That's all in the past." Sara rested her head on his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her. They soon fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

A/N: ok so i was thinking one more chapter..

R&R thanx


End file.
